The Origin of Love
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: Sebklaine. Kurt is awake beside a sleeping Sebastian and Blaine, thinking about their life together. Warning: Fluff


Kurt could feel the scratch of Blaine's stubble against his hipbone as his boyfriend nuzzled close to his stomach. After living together with Blaine for so long, he didn't even wonder what he was doing down there anymore. Blaine was just as likely to be found sleeping curled by his feet as sleeping soundly beside him in a somewhat socially acceptable position. But as long as he was comfortable Kurt didn't care where he slept on their large king sized bed.

He could feel Sebastian's breath on his neck, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He had no doubt that Sebastian was asleep from the way he was breathing, and Kurt took a chance to shift to his side so that he could look at both his boyfriends. Blaine, who was able to sleep through a storm, didn't move a muscle while Sebastian let out a sound of puzzlement before nuzzling his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck. And just like that he fell asleep again, comforted by the warmth of Kurt's body. If Kurt wasn't afraid to wake him up, he would have snorted loudly.

Those two sleeping boys, they were so hopeless. But in the few hours where they let their guard down and succumbed to the comfortable grasps of sleep, Kurt felt they were completely different people. He almost didn't recognize them, but on the other hand it felt as though he could read them effortlessly.

He brushed the pad of his thumb over smooth plains of Blaine's face, the tanned skin that Kurt had loved since he was a teenager. Those long lashes were splayed over his cheeks like fan, somehow seeming even longer now that his breathtaking hazel eyes were closed. In the early hours when Kurt was awake before his boys, he always missed gazing into Blaine's eyes. There was truth in the saying that a person's eyes were the mirror into their soul and Kurt couldn't agree more when he felt his heart skip a beat because of those expressive brown eyes with specks of green. The best thing about morning Blaine, Kurt mused, was the lack of sticky gel in his hair. Now his curls were everywhere like a wild monster, so in contrast to Blaine's peaceful face. Kurt smiled softly and ran his hand through the mop of hair. The corners of Blaine's lips tugged upwards in a peaceful smile.

There was not a single trace left of the hardship in Blaine's life. His shallow breathing didn't expose the long hours he had to spend at work slaving over a steaming coffee machine to be able to pay his share of the rent. The small smile didn't bear sign of the fight he had with Mr. Anderson last morning - just one of many that they had ever since Blaine told his father about their unorthodox relationship. But the small burn mark on Blaine's wrist made Kurt's heart twinge, knowing that it could have been avoided had it not been for Blaine being stressed and distracted at work because of his dad.

Sebastian was a lighter sleeper than Blaine. Before Kurt and Blaine made the life-changing decision to include Sebastian in their craziness, Kurt thought that Blaine was a cuddle whore. But then he met Sebastian and realised that Blaine was nothing compared to Sebastian's favourite imitation of a koala cub at night. He would latch on to any warm limb or patch of skin and hold it tight the entire night. At first Kurt found it a little annoying, but endearing. Only later did he realise that Sebastian often had nightmares. Kurt seldom confronted him with it, but ever since he never let go of him at night.

Sebastian's ability to hold on to someone and never let go summed up why they were even in this position right now, all three of them cuddled together on the bed. For a long time it was KurtandBlaine, two souls in a single unity. They were happy and not any less in love with each other. But living in New York and still keeping touch with some of the old Warblers also entailed that meeting Sebastian Smythe again was inevitable. Which meant that becoming best friends with Sebastian Smythe was also inevitable. Kurt was the hardest to convince, but after the first time Sebastian was in their apartment and complimented the colour scheme that Kurt had spent so many hours on, even Kurt warmed up to him. The insecure traces of the high school boy were long gone and Kurt knew that Blaine was _it_ for him. There was no reason to feel threatened by Sebastian. But what neither of them had anticipated was that both Kurt and Blaine would end up having the same dream over and over again. Sebastian in their bed, wedged between the two of them. Lazy kisses and passionate sex. Dreams turned into daydreams. Daydreams turned into longing.

The solution was simple, in all honesty. A threesome to settle the desires. A one-time event that would quench the fire. Sebastian, not admitting his obvious attraction to both of them, agreed in the disguise that he would never turn down sex with attractive people, even less a threesome. Except when Kurt's candles were burned out and the morning sun came creeping over the three boys who fell asleep after an entire night of relentless and mid blowing sex, things were too comfortable to move. Sebastian more or less just.. stayed afterwards. Initially they refused to talk about it, just dodging around each other in an endless dance where they would stay out of each other's way when they woke up in the morning, watch TV together in comfortable silence in the evening and when the night came crawling on all fours, so did Sebastian - into Kurt and Blaine's bed. Without saying a word about it, Sebastian effectively moved into his best friends' apartment before neither of them confronted him with it. In the end it was Kurt who said something.

"How do you still have clean clothes? You've been here for a week and yet you have a new outfit every day."

"I've got a bag of clothes in my car," Sebastian replied.

The air between them was silence, making Blaine look up warily as though he expected the storm to come crashing any moment. But it never came.

"There's space in Blaine's closet," Kurt said after a while. Of course he wasn't willing to give up space in his own overfilled closet. It wasn't a permanent solution, but it worked for a while. The days to come, Kurt and Blaine talked it through and evaluated and reevaluated every single situation that could go wrong before talking to Sebastian. When Sebastian suggested writing a contract in all seriousness while still wearing his lawyer suit, Blaine smacked him in the head with a drumstick. It took days to agree, weeks to accept and months to get used to each other, but here they were almost two years after. Kurt was sure that he knew both Blaine and Sebastian better than the back of his hand.

Placing a soft kiss on the man's forehead, he slowly made Sebastian wrap his arm around Blaine's waist before creeping out of bed soundlessly. He pulled the covers over their sleeping bodies and tucked them in before tip-toeing to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee to wake them up with. He knew that Blaine would want to drink at least three sips before saying anything, but when he did he would be energised and happy. Sebastian needed at least half a cup before anyone could coax a sound from him that was more than a grunt and even then he was usually grumpy until he got food. Blaine would give you the death glare if someone empties the milk before he pours some over his cereal and Sebastian refused to even touch anything sugary in the morning. Sometimes it got crazy, sometimes feelings got hurt when they were all still a little sleepy. But Kurt wouldn't change anything about them. He wouldn't change anything about their relationship. Instead he smiled as he heard the coffee drip and got ready to embrace the morning insanity that would start soon.


End file.
